celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Celes Arca Wiki
Post your suggestions for improvements (SFI) below as sections: Equipment link The current link links to the category page, please change it to the article page 00:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Audience of this wiki Because this game is a mobile-game, i propose to make all pages meant to be displayed on mobile devices. ;This means : #Using the mobile skin as default for layout editorials. #Making pages as short as possible. #*This will enable players to have a browser open in screen while in game on mobile devices that support multi windows like tablets. Eg. My Galaxy Note 10.1 has this. #*This will improve loading and rendering speeds. #*This will also improve linking from within pages to other specific topic pages. #Organizing related pages as sub-pages of the main topic in question. #*Eg. "Some quest" as a sub-page of "Repeatable" which in turn is a sub-page of "Quests". Fe. "Quests/Repeatable/Some quest". #*Same tree-system can be used for other quest types, items, materials etc. #Avoid making list-pages, the wiki system has a build-in feature for this purpose called category pages. ##In the example above, this would mean: ##*All quests that are sub-pages of "Repeatable", should be tagged with the "Repeatable quests" category. ##*The "Repeatable quests" category should be tagged with the "Quests" category. ##*When done like that, the wiki software will automatically generate a full listing and it's easy to find specific quests from either the "Quests" category-page as well as the search function of the wiki software itself. Feel free to comment. 12:06, January 22, 2014 (UTC) : Wow, I've not been here for a long time (been SUPER busy), and seems like a lot has happened. : First, thanks for your edits, even though you seem to do a little too much sometimes (editing user pages for example xD) : As for the audience, I'm not really sure of it ; I agree that the game is on mobile and people may want to see as much as possible on their mobile device (smartphone/tablet), I myself browse(d) the wiki on my devices and it's not really convenient to have to hit the "full version" link to get more informations. The best idea way would be a dynamic layout, i.e optimized mobile layout with what you said on mobile devices and the actual one on computers, but I don't know if that's possible. : You also gave some nice ideas, and we discussed some months ago (:D) with other admins about how we should reorganize the wiki, to shorten long pages (equipment, quests...) and get a better wiki more generally. Then we all got busy and more or less didn't find the time to do it and/or were too lazy, so it's become even worse with all the new content (the "old" wiki only covered until level 70) ; if you have more ideas on how to make it better, feel free to propose them : Anyway, thanks for your remarks, we'll take them into account... and maybe do it some time later ;) : tama_92 | talk 19:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC)